A Very Sebandler Hogwart
by Dreamy-Pikat
Summary: Lorsqu'un Serpentard au coeur de pierre et aux conquêtes innombrables se retourne sur un naïf et adorable petit Poufsouffle pour autre chose que du sexe, Poudlard en fait des gorges chaudes... * UA Sebandler!Hogwart, recueil de OS, prompts sur n'importe quel personnage acceptés.
1. Saoul le charme

**Bonjour à tous ! Je sais que je m'éparpilles beaucoup ces temps-ci et que je ne concentres pas assez sur mes deux fiction en cours, mais j'ai eu cette inspiration la nuit dernière et je me suis dit que ça pourrait relancer ma motivation.**

**Donc voilà pour vous un recueil de petites histoires sur le Sebandler dans l'univers de Poudlard. Pas de mélange avec les personnages de Harry Potter, juste Poudlard quelques dizaines d'années plus tard avec de nouveaux élèves. Sebastian est à Serpentard (que de surprises) et Chandler à Poufsouffle. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et si vous avez des prompts, sur le Sebandler où sur un autre couple où personnage, n'hésitez pas à me le transmettre ! Bisous à tous**

* * *

Lorsque sa chaussure accrocha la marche il su qu'il était foutu. Aussi ne fut-il pas surpris de se retrouver quelques minutes plus tard en bas de l'escalier, les membres endoloris et le cerveau embrouillé. Quoique la chute ne devait pas être la seule cause, l'alcool aidait sûrement. En fait l'alcool avait entraîné sa chute qui avait entraîné sa confusion. Mais si on remontait à la base de l'histoire c'était la déception amoureuse qui avait entraîné l'alcool qui avait entraîné la chute qui...

Il devait vraiment arrêter d'essayer d'établir une logique à quoi que ce soit lorsqu'il était bourré...

Non, ce qu'il devait essayer de faire c'était de se lever, de s'appuyer sur cette rampe d'escalier et de redescendre dans son dortoir. La chute avait partiellement servit sa dernière mission car il avait ainsi put descendre les escaliers plus vite et donc mettre moins de temps à tituber pour retrouver sa salle commune. Peut-être qu'il pourrait descendre tous les escaliers comme ça pour gagner du temps ? Oui cela lui paraissait être une brillante idée, il allait tout de suite s'y employer, une fois qu'il aurait...

-Merde, maugréa-t-il alors que son menton retournait embrasser le sol.

...réussit à se relever. Ce qui n'était pas gagné. Après quelques essais infructueux, il songea à une nouvelle tactique d'approche. Et s'il rampait ? Il serait plus lent et aurait sûrement l'air ridicule si quelqu'un le croisait mais c'était mieux que de rester toute la nuit allongé dans les couloirs froids et sinistre du château. Moui, il allait faire ça : ramper, rouler dans l'escalier, ramper, rouler dans l'escalier, ramper...

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?

Zut. Une paire de souliers noirs avaient décidés de lui faire obstacle. Tant pis, il allait contourner l'adversaire.

Il tenta une esquive par la droite mais, d'un habile pas de côté, les souliers lui barrèrent de nouveau la route. Grommelant, il revint à gauche et les souliers suivirent le mouvement.

-Écoutez..., commença-t-il en soupirant d'agacement, Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de passer la nuit avec vous, pas du tout. En fait j'ai toujours rêvé de discuter avec des souliers en vrai cuir italien. Parce que même bourré je sais reconnaître le cuir d'une chaussure alors n'essayez pas de m'embobiner ! Bon. Bref, j'en étais où ? Ah oui ! J'adorerais babiller, taper la causette, badiner avec vous sur la taille de talon qu'un homme peut se permettre où votre voyage depuis un pays moldu en voie de développement jusque dans nos stocks britanniques...Mais, premièrement, je suis trop saoul et fatigué pour ça et, deuxièmement...Vous m'emmerdez voilà ! Alors maintenant dégagez de mon chemin parce qu'il faut que je partes maintenant si je veux rejoindre mon dortoir avant midi. Je sais pas si vous avez déjà essayez de ramper sur la moitié de Poudlard mais c'est pas une partie de plaisir. Ce château est immense, ils auraient au moins pu faire un passage secret où un raccourci pour les gars bourrés qui tiennent plus debout...Oh !

Le panorama passa d'une paire de godasses à un pantalon gris, puis à une chemise blanche en un rien de temps. Ébloui par ce brusque changement de paysage, il faillit soulager son estomac d'un peu d'alcool mais se retint de justesse. Vomir sur des chaussures italiennes, mêmes agaçantes et peu bavardes, serait une hérésie. Heureusement que son sens de la mode aiguisé était là pour préserver sa dignité...Bon d'accord il n'avait plus beaucoup de dignité à laquelle se raccrocher maintenant qu'il avait fait la moitié de l'école sur le ventre mais tant pis. A part les chaussures, il n'y avait aucun témoin...

Oh. rectification il n'y avait aucun témoin à part une magnifique paire d'yeux émeraudes qui le fixait avec une pointe...De mépris ? D'amusement ? De moquerie ? Et puis merde, les yeux le fixait, point. Donc il y avait un autre témoin à éliminer...La tâche allait être rude une fois sobre...

-C'est moi où tu viens juste de parler de m'éliminer ?

Il se souvenait de cette voix. Et de ses yeux. Il était même certain d'avoir déjà fantasmé dessus. Pas qu'une fois en fait. Mais, pour il ne savait quelle raison, il lui semblait que son cerveau avait classé ces yeux et cette voix dans le dossier « A fermer et oublier de toute urgence pour cause de haute toxicité ». Bah peu importe. Il aimait bien ces yeux et cette voix. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Du moment qu'il ne lui vomissait pas dans la bouche rien de mauvais ne pouvait arriver n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ?

-Woah ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Loupé. Au lieu de la bouche, c'était l'épaule qu'il suçotait. Allez, un petit effort, quelques centimètre plus à gauche et il pourrait atteindre le cou.

-Pas que je sois insensible à tes avances mais les mecs bourrés ne sont jamais très bon au pieu. Donc je vais devoir refuser tes délicieuses léchouilles...

La vérité le heurta comme un cognard et il se redressa brusquement alors que le nom du propriétaire de ces yeux et de cette bouche lui revenait en tête.

-...Sebastian ?!

-Hum, oui. Aux dernières nouvelles c'est mon nom.

-Oh...Je comprends maintenant pourquoi t'étais dans le dossier « déchet toxique »...

-Pardon ?

Il prit de la distance pour avoir un joli cadrage de son interlocuteur. Malheureusement sa vue se brouillait un peu et il dut agripper le visage qui lui faisait face pour obtenir une image nette.

-Arrête de tanguer, j'arrive pas à te reconnaître.

-Hmph...Je vais essayer.

Le ton lui semblait sarcastique mais qu'en avait-il à faire ? Il était bourré, il avait le droit d'être stupide !

-Encore un tout petit peu sur la gauche...Voilà merci.

Ses doigts s'étalèrent sur les tempes de l'autre et ses pouces se mirent à appuyer sur ses joues, traçant des cercles qui tendaient la peau de façons plus comiques les unes que les autres.

-Ouais...C'est bien toi Sebastian ! , décréta-t-il avec un grand sourire victorieux.

-Heureux de l'apprendre...Maintenant si tu pouvais..

-Shhh...

Sa main droite vint écraser ses lèvres, puis il tressaillit alors qu'un de ses doigts effleurait sa bouche. Surpris par le velours de celle-ci, il revint à la charge et les caressa une fois, deux fois, trois, quatre, cinq...Jusqu'à ce que sa main s'engourdisse et retombe le long de son corps. Il essaya d'adopter un air malicieux mais cela n'eut pas l'air de fonctionner car Sebastian haussa un sourcil surpris.

-Si tu comptes vomir dis-le moi maintenant que je te lâche loin de mes chaussures.

Il se renfrogna et plissa ses traits dans une expression boudeuse avant de se remettre à fixer les douces lèvres.

-Je comprends pourquoi tu peux avoir tous les mecs que tu veux. Si j'avais ça je serais peut-être pas aussi seul et si j'étais pas seul je me serais jamais mit dans un tel état et je ne serais pas là dans ce couloir à parler avec tes chaussures..Eh ! Arrêtes de te marrer !

-Je n'ai rien dit.

-Je sais que tu te fichais de moi parce quand tu t'empêches de rire tu regardes toujours ailleurs en te mordant la lèvre. C'est affreusement sexy et du coup je peux même pas t'en vouloir de te foutre de moi. Mais sérieusement, avec des lèvres pareilles même Puckerman voudrait t'embrasser...Et on sait tous que Puckerman est plus hétéro que...Ooooh...

Les quelques litres de whisky pur-feu qu'il avait ingéré lui rappelèrent désagréablement leur existence et il sentit ses jambes mollir alors qu'il fermait les yeux.

* * *

-Par les couilles de Merlin !

Il s'en voulut aussitôt. Cette exclamation aurait put attirer le concierge et il ne voulait certainement pas récolter une retenue à quelques semaines de son match de Quidditch. Santana ne manquerait pas de le castrer si il loupait ne serait-ce qu'un entraînement.

Mais il avait bien faillit ne pas rattraper Chandler alors que celui-ci s'écroulait. Le juron était sortit tout seul, sous l'impulsion et la panique du moment. Pas qu'il s'inquiétait tant que ça de l'état du Poufsouffle, nan il s'en foutait carrément mais...Mais en réalité il en avait quelque chose à carrer, par les couilles pendantes de Merlin. Ça lui avait pris quelques mois pour l'admettre et mettre sa fierté de briseur de cœur (et de culs) de côté. Mais c'était un fait, il avait le béguin pour Chandler Kiehl. Il n'avait pas voulu y croire au début, d'ailleurs il n'était pas le seul : personne ne le prenait au sérieux y compris l'intéressé.

Il avait donc essuyé refus après refus devant ses avances pourtant nombreuses et insistantes. Il ne pensait jamais voir venir le jour où le Poufsouffle le laisserait l'approcher. Et voilà qu'il arrivait mais pour cela il avait fallut que Chandler soit bourré comme un coing. Il ne savait pour lequel des deux c'était le plus humiliant...

Mais peu importe, Chandler avait beau l'aguicher il ne céderait pas. Il lui avait assez courut après en répétant que ses intentions étaient pures, ce n'était pas en le baisant alors qu'il était saoul qu'il deviendrait crédible. Le seul bon choix à faire était de ramener cet imbécile dans son dortoir avant que quelqu'un ne les coince. Il le borderait, lui dirait bonne nuit et, avec un peu de chance, Chandler s'en souviendrait et le prendrait enfin pour autre chose qu'un coureur de pantalon en chaleur. Les chances étaient faibles mais c'était la seule chose à faire.

-Bordel, tu pèses plus lourd qu'un troll mort, grinça-t-il en soulevant le corps, pourtant frêle, dans ses bras, pourtant musclés.

Le troll mort lui répondit par un coup de coude sournois qui se révéla plus douloureux qu'il ne l'aurait attendu. Du moins de la part d'un mec bourré.

-J'me souviens pourquoi je dois pas t'embrasser maintenant, grommela Chandler, T'es qu'un enfoiré.

Sur ça, impossible de le démentir. C'était prouvé et certifié depuis belle lurette que Sebastian Smythe était un salaud et une pute.

-A cause de toi je vais encore angoisser sur mon poids et je vais encore commencer un régime débile et qui marches pas. Et quand je serais trop affamé pour le continuer, je boufferais tout ce que je trouverais et je prendrais trois kilos en...

-Par Grindelwald ! Tu veux pas la fermer Kiehl ?!

L'engueulade était risqué mais elle eu pour mérite de calmer Kiehl . Ce dernier se lova dans ses bras sans un mot et il put reprendre son chemin jusqu'à la salle commune des Poufsouffles.

Alors qu'il était à mi-chemin, il eut quand même la brillante idée de demander à Chandler le mot de passe.

-Hummm...Nan !

-Quoi ?

-J'ai dit nan ! J'ai pas le droit ! , gloussa-t-il avec un air de profonde satisfaction.

Sebastian roula des yeux et sut à l'instant même où Chandler enfouit de nouveau sa tête dans sa chemise qu'il ne gagnerait pas cette dispute là. Tant pis, il n'avait pas envie de passer la nuit à questionner le Poufsouffle pour un foutu mot de passe.

-Eh ! Ou tu vas ? , protesta Chandler alors qu'il tournait les talons.

Il ne daigna pas lui répondre et poursuivit le chemin dans le silence, jusqu'à un mur de pierres grises, tout à fait ordinaire en apparence. Accordant un regard amusé au blond qui louchait avec suspicion sur le mur, il chuchota le mot de passe et les pierres s'écartèrent lentement, leur laissant assez de place pour se glisser jusqu'à une porte noire.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une salle au plafond plutôt bas, où étaient éparpillés des lampes qui diffusaient leur lumière vertes dans la pièce. En dépit de l'atmosphère calme et un peu sombre, la salle commune des Serpentards était tout sauf lugubre. De larges canapés et fauteuils en cuir étaient éparpillés autour de bibliothèques bien fournies et d'une immense cheminée aux reliefs ouvragés.

Quelques élèves étaient toujours occupés à réviser, à lire où à jouer aux échecs malgré l'heure tardive, et Sebastian entreprit de monter le plus vite possible dans sa chambrée. Il ne voulait pas que ses camarades de maison reconnaissent Chandler, il savait que cela lui coûterait bon nombre de remarques et que des rumeurs à leur sujet ne tarderait pas à courir. Et il voulait à tout prix lui éviter ça.

Il grimpa donc les escaliers et s'engouffra dans sa chambre. Heureusement pour eux, ils étaient seuls. Les autres élèves de leur promotion devaient encore être en train de faire la fête dans la salle sur demande.

-Maintenant descends, intima-t-il au blond qui commençait à somnoler dans son berceau humain.

Il refusa d'ailleurs de coopérer et agrippa sa chemise de plus belle, cherchant la chaleur du torse de Sebastian. Celui-ci poussa un soupir exaspéré avant de s'approcher de son lit et d'y pousser Chandler sans ménagement. Il voulait bien jouer les sauveteurs mais il avait quelques limites tout de même.

Le Poufsouffle poussa un cri de protestation avant de s'étaler de tout son long sur le matelas. Profitant du peu de répit qu'il avait, Sebastian se délesta de ses vêtements et ne reporta son attention sur Chandler qu'une fois en boxer et t-shirt.

Il s'aperçut alors que le blond s'était levé et faisait le tour du propriétaire.

-C'est moins glauque que ce que je croyais, dit-il.

-Tu n'étais jamais venu chez les Serpentards, s'enquit Sebastian en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

Chandler hocha la tête avant de s'approcher d'un autre lit. Le brun eut un petit sourire, même bourré il était toujours aussi adorable. Surtout en ce instant là, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il fouinait dans les affaires des autres élèves.

-Si j'étais toi j'éviterais le tiroir de Hummel, le prévint Sebastian, Il l'as ensorcelé pour qu'un maléfice de chauve-furie frappe ceux qui essayent de l'ouvrir.

Chandler se recula d'un bond mais ce n'était pas à cause de la menace. Le brun tiqua en se souvenant de l'histoire encore fraîche entre Hummel et le Poufsouffle. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé son camarade de chambre et la réciproque était vrai. Mais depuis ce qu'il avait fait à Chandler il le haïssait au plus haut point.

Il était en partie fautif dans l'histoire et c'était sûrement pour cela que Chandler se méfiait toujours de lui. Ça avait commencé il y avait quelques semaines de cela. Sebastian avait recommencé à traîner avec Blaine Anderson, en tout bien tout honneur cette fois il pouvait le jurer, et Hummel avait...Légèrement sur-réagit. Sebastian ne comptait même pas mettre Blaine dans son lit, en vérité il était bien trop occupé à draguer Chandler pour cela. Mais c'est alors que Hummel avait décidé de se venger.

Tout le monde savait que Hummel pouvait être une vraie teigne quand il s'y mettait, il n'était pas à Serpentard pour rien. Il avait donc décidé de punir Blaine et Sebastian à la fois...En flirtant outrageusement avec Chandler. Il savait parfaitement que le pauvre naïf avait un léger béguin pour lui et il savait aussi que Sebastian le voulait. Il avait donc frappé fort en rendant Blaine et Sebastian jaloux à en crever. Bien sûr, Blaine n'avait pas tardé à défendre son territoire et, une fois qu'il en fit assez au goût de Hummel pour se faire pardonner, ne tarda pas à se réconcilier avec son petit ami. Une fois le couple de nouveau ensemble, Chandler s'était retrouvé sur la touche, affreusement déçu et hait de tous les Gryffondors qui n'avaient pas tardé à rallier la cause de leur préfet. Trahit et humilié, il n'avait même pas eu le droit aux excuses de Hummel qui paraissait tout de même se sentir un peu coupable.

Sebastian savait qu'il ne méritait pas tout ça, il avait juste tenté sa chance avec Hummel alors qu'il le croyait de nouveau célibataire. Ce n'était pas son genre d'aller répandre la discorde dans un couple où de pousser quelqu'un à tromper son copain pour coucher avec lui. Non, ça c'était les caractéristiques de Sebastian. Chandler était bien trop honnête et gentil pour agir de la sorte. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle le Serpentard était totalement épris de lui. Et une des raisons pour laquelle il continuait à pourrir la vie de Hummel avec brio. Chandler avait beau ne pas être son petit ami, il n'autoriserait personne à le faire souffrir ainsi. Personne, même pas lui.

Le Poufsouffle revint vers lui et eut un sourire espiègle alors qu'il le jaugeait de haut en bas. Son regard s'attarda sur le boxer du brun et une lueur d'envie horriblement sexy brilla dans ses yeux.

-Tu ne perds pas de temps Smythe, gloussa-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

Mais Sebastian avait vu venir le coup et il esquiva l'étreinte de Chandler qui tomba à plat ventre sur le matelas. La tête dans l'oreiller et les fesses à deux centimètres de Sebastian, incroyablement tentantes dans ce petit slim bien serré. Sebastian réprima ses pulsions et grimpa sur le lit pour aider Chandler à se retourner.

-Maintenant tu restes là, tu te déshabille et moi je vais aller te prendre...

-Oh oui prends-moi, ricana Chandler en passant une main autour de son cou.

Sebastian frissonna mais repoussa les avances du blond avant qu'il n'aille plus loin.

-Je vais aller te chercher, rectifia-t-il, un t-shirt et un jogging.

Il s'écarta et alla se pencher dans son armoire pour en sortir un large haut gris et un jogging bleu qu'il balança sur le lit, non loin d'un Chandler occupé à se dévêtir. Enfin, plutôt en train de batailler pour se dévêtir.

-Besoin d'aide ?

Le blond se laissa retomber sur le lit avant de lui adresser une moue implorante.

-Déshabille-moi, quémanda-t-il.

-Hors de question.

-Mais je ne peux pas le faire tout seul ! Ça me demandes trop d'efforts et j'ai pas envie de dormir dans ce pantalon, il est trop serré ! Allez déshabille-moi c'est pas comme si je te demandais de...

-C'est bon, ça va, je vais le faire, céda Sebastian en prenant place près de lui.

Chandler eut un sourire de bienheureux avant de fermer les yeux, se laissant faire. Sebastian n'aurait pas du être aussi nerveux, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il dénudait un mec après tout. Mais là il s'agissait de Chandler et vu son état, il n'était pas garantit qu'il ne fasse rien pour l'allumer. Si cela arrivait il ne savait vraiment pas comment il pourrait résister...

Inspirant profondément avant de s'attaquer à la ceinture, il s'intima mentalement de ne pas céder aux approches du Poufsouffle, aussi séduisantes soient-elles. Il descendit le pantalon sur les hanches de Chandler et le lui ôta, une jambe après l'autre. Parfait, pas de problème jusque là.

Il allait lui passer le jogging mais Chandler croisa les jambes et protesta aussitôt.

-Nan, j'ai trop chaud !

-Chandler, arrêtes de faire des caprices et passe ce putain de...

-Trop chaud ! , le coupa-t-il.

Sebastian abandonna, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était en finir avec ça et dormir pour oublier que le garçon de ses rêves avait passé la soirée à le chauffer et qu'il n'en avait pas profité une seul seconde.

-Le haut maintenant, ordonna Chandler en gloussant de plaisir.

Par Merlin, si le garçon s'était vu dans cet état là il se serait sûrement enterré vivant avec toute sa honte...Pas qu'il soit ridicule, au contraire c'était même très convaincant cette manière de l'allumer en se léchant les lèvres et en se cambrant pour le laisser admirer son ventre et le creux de ses délicieuses petites hanches. Très, très convaincant. Mais ce n'était pas Chandler, ce n'était pas le foutu mec pour lequel il avait craqué. Le Chandler qu'il connaissait était taquin mais plutôt prude et cela l'excitait déjà assez. Alors quand il se mettait à l'allumer de la sorte...Cela devenait insoutenable...

Il obéit néanmoins, déboutonnant sa chemise aussi tranquillement qu'il le pouvait. Chandler se redressa avec peine pour l'aider à enlever l'habit mais, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire enfiler le t-shirt, le blond se colla contre lui.

-Ça t'excites de me voir comme ça ? , susurra-t-il en plaquant son torse nu contre le sien.

Même à travers le tissu, la friction était électrisante. Il perdit souffle alors que les lèvres de Chandler mordait gentiment sa lèvre inférieure. Par Merlin, il n'avait jamais aussi vite perdu le contrôle...D'habitude c'était lui qui prenait les commandes mais ce retournement de situation était plus qu'excitant.

-Chandler, arrêtes ça, grogna-t-il dans un éclair de lucidité.

-Pourquoi ?

Le souffle chaud entra dans sa bouche.

-Parce que...Je n'en ai pas envie...Lâches-moi mainte...Oh merde !

Une main ferme et caressante s'était refermée sur une partie de son anatomie particulièrement sensible.

-Hum...Elle n'as pas l'air de cet avis..., le taquina Chandler en pétrissant lentement sa verge à travers le tissu du boxer.

Toutes pensées cohérentes avaient désertées son esprit et, alors qu'une nouvelle pression venait augmenter son érection, toutes ses belles résolutions disparurent.

Il retrouva la bouche vorace de Chandler qui gémit dans le baiser et se colla de plus belle contre lui. Sa main trouva son chemin jusque sous le boxer et une pulsion violente s'empara de Sebastian alors qu'il sentait les doigts moites se refermer autour de son membre gonflé de sang. Son instinct de prédateur reprit aussitôt le dessus et il cloua Chandler au matelas. Extirpant la main semeuse de plaisir hors de son boxer, il vint la coincer avec l'autre au-dessus de la tête du Poufsouffle qui émit un cri de surprise. Plaquant ses hanches contre celles de Chandler, il les fit rouler, appuyant leurs érections l'une contre l'autre dans un rythme lent et intenable.

Sebastian descendit une main le long du corps de Chandler, passant sur ses hanches avant d'agripper fermement l'un de ses fesses rebondie. Merlin, cela faisait des mois qu'il rêvait de les toucher, de les caresser, de les pétrir jusqu'à ce qu'elles rougeoient et que Chandler le supplie de les lui faire ouvrir. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire, écartant ses cuisses pour permettre à Sebastian d'accentuer le plaisir que leur procurait la torturante valse de leurs bassins.

-Vas-y fais-le, gémit Chandler, Ne t'inquiètes pas, je l'ai déjà fait.

L'aveu coupa Sebastian dans sa transe et il s'écarta pour contempler Chandler d'un air perplexe. Et même jaloux, si il était tout à fait franc.

-Comment ça ?

-Avec...Han..., couina-t-il alors qu'il se pressait de nouveau contre l'entre-jambe du brun, Mes doigts...

Il se releva pour lui mordiller l'oreille.

-Un gode...

Il descendit sur sa bouche pour échanger un baiser brûlant et impatient.

-Allez, l'encouragea-t-il, Je sais que tu attends de me baiser depuis des mois, te fais pas prier.

La peur qu'un autre l'ai devancé avait permis à Sebastian de recouvrir un peu de lucidité et cette dernière phrase acheva de le calmer. Repoussant lentement Chandler, en tentant d'ignorer la bosse encore sensible qui déformait son boxer, il le fit cesser ses mouvements de hanches.

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent avec inquiétude ce qui mit le brun en rage contre lui-même. Quel idiot, à quoi pensait-il ? Il était à deux doigts de coucher avec un Chandler trop bourré pour se souvenir où même comprendre quoi que ce soit. Que lui aurait-il dit le lendemain matin, si il lui avait prit sa virginité ?

« Salut ! Écoutes j'ai enfin réussit à te mettre dans mon lit comme tu peux le voir ! Bon t'étais saoul et tu te souviens sûrement de rien mais c'était génial ! Bon, si on sortait ensemble maintenant ? »

Tout ce qu'il aurait récolté aurait été une bonne torgnole et les regards dégoûtés de Chandler pour le restant de ses jours.

-Je coucherais pas avec toi ce soir Chandler, déclara-t-il.

-Mais...Pourquoi ? Ça fait des mois que tu me demandes de sortir avec toi.

-Oui, sortir avec moi. Pas coucher avec moi alors que tu es bourré.

-Ça revient pas au même ? Je veux dire, tu réussis à me charmer, on sort ensemble, tu me baises et ensuite c'est finit. C'est pas comme ça que ça marches ?

La question n'était même pas agressive où ironique. Elle était totalement ingénue, Chandler était donc réellement persuadé qu'il n'était qu'un plan de cul de plus sur son tableau de chasse. Ça le vexait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. A vrai dire ça ne l'aurait pas étonné si il s'était mis à pleurer de frustration.

-Nan, nan c'est pas comme ça que ça marches, souffla-t-il en se passant une main lasse dans les cheveux, Qu'est-ce que tu comprends pas dans « je veux sortir avec toi » ? Et par là je ne dis pas que je veux sortir avec toi parce que je veux coucher avec toi. Je veux sortir avec toi parce que je t'aime et que j'ai envie de faire toutes ces choses stupides que font les couples normaux...Comme aller boire un café ensemble, t'emmener a Pré-au-lard, t'offrir des cadeaux stupides quand je veux...Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ?

Chandler haussa une épaule, l'air préoccupé et timide tout à coup.

-Je sais pas, ce serait pas la première fois que tu dis ça à un mec. Tu sais les mots « je t'aime » perdent de leur crédibilité quand on les dit à tort et à travers...Oh mon dieu même bourré j'arrive à parler comme un psychologue...Je suis trop fort, la vache.

Sebastian ne put s'empêcher de rire avec Chandler et glissa sa main dans la sienne, prudemment pour éviter de l'inciter à quoi que ce soit.

-Tu marques un point, mais je n'ai jamais proposé à quelqu'un de faire tous ces trucs débiles de gentils couples tout mignons, tout cons. Et si je voulais coucher avec toi et bien...Je ne t'aurais sûrement pas arrêté.

Chandler le fixa pendant quelques secondes, paraissant complètement interloqué. Puis fondit en larmes.

-Oh merde voilà autre chose, geignit Sebastian, Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?

Il tenta de se rapprocher du blond mais celui-ci le repoussa en hoquetant.

-T...Tu veux pas coucher avec moi. Si même toi tu veux pas...Qui voudras bien coucher avec moi ? Je sais que je suis pas sexy ni même mignon mais je pensais qu'il y avait au moins quelqu'un dans ce foutu château qui...Qui voudrait bien me baiser.

Sebastian ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant les yeux larmoyants de Chandler. Ce qui fit redoubler les pleurs du garçon.

-Oh non Chandler je ne me moquais pas de toi c'est juste que...Tu es tellement ridicule par moments.

-Oh merci ! Je suppose que tu ne te fous toujours pas de moi là ! , répliqua Chandler.

-Tu ne comprends absolument rien, reprit Sebastian en l'attirant dans ses bras.

Il ne laissa pas Chandler s'en échapper cette fois et il s'allongea, les couchant tous les deux sur le lit.

-Bien sûr que je veux coucher avec toi. Et je ne suis sûrement pas le seul. Mais ce n'est pas la seule ni la première chose que je veux faire avec toi.

-Pourquoi ? Tu fais bien comme ça avec tout le monde, pourquoi pas avec moi ?

-Primo, parce que je t'aime et que je le penses vraiment...

Chandler se tortilla dans ses bras et frotta ses yeux pour en chasser les larmes.

-Secundo, parce que les bourrés sont pas du tout mémorables au lit.

Cette vanne parvint à faire sourire Chandler.

-Alors tu veux coucher avec moi ?

-Évidemment. Mais pas maintenant, quand tu seras sobre et prêt.

-Tu me trouves bandant ?

Sebastian éclata de rire et se pencha vers Chandler pour l'embrasser.

-Évidemment, répéta-t-il.

Il captura ses lèvres et les caressa tendrement, attendant que Chandler daigne répondre pour aller plus loin. Il ne tarda pas à sentir la bouche du blond se presser contre la sienne et sourit dans l'échange. Glissant sa langue contre les lèvres entrouvertes qu'il avait toujours rêvé de goûter. L'arrière goût de whisky n'effaçait en rien la réelle saveur de la bouche qu'il explorait. Délicieuse et indéfinissable.

Il du toutefois freiner leur appétit commun. Plantant un ultime baiser sur la commissure des lèvres de Chandler, il s'allongea sur le dos et attira Chandler sur son torse.

-Maintenant dors, décuve et on reparleras de ça demain. Si tu t'en souviens.

Chandler poussa un soupir de contentement en enroulant ses jambes avec celles de Sebastian. Le Serpentard frissonna au contact glacé mais ne dit rien, trop heureux de pouvoir bercer le Poufsouffle dans le creux de ses bras toute la nuit durant.

-Tu es brûlant, marmotta Chandler en nichant son nez dans son cou, Je pensais que les serpents avaient le sang et le cœur froids.

Il eut un rire taquin et Sebastian sourit en embrassant le sommet de son crâne.

-Ça dépends pour qui il bat, murmura-t-il en passant une main dans le creux de ses hanches.

Mais Chandler venait de plonger dans les bras de Morphée. Sebastian tendit la main vers sa baguette et, d'un vif mouvement, ferma les rideaux du lit à baldaquin. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que sa première nuit avec son premier véritable béguin se déroulerait de cette manière. Et il ne savait pas ce qui resterait de cet échange au petit matin. Mais pour l'instant il savourait la respiration et le poids de Chandler contre lui parce qu'il ne savait si il pourrait y goûter de nouveau un jour.


	2. Un risque à prendre, une chance à saisir

Un mouvement tira Chandler de son sommeil réparateur. En général il fallait plus que cela pour le réveiller mais le mouvement venait de dessous lui. Aux dernières nouvelles les matelas, et encore moins les lits, ne se mouvait de cette manière. A moins qu'ils ne soient ensorcelés.

Il décida de se redresser pour vérifier que personne n'avait jeté de maléfice à son lit. Sa main glissa et prit appui sur quelque chose qui n'était certainement pas un matelas où une couette. C'était moelleux et ferme. Incroyablement chaud. On aurait presque dit de la peau... Attendez...

-Nom d'une gargouille !

Il faillit tomber à la renverse mais se rattrapa aux draps. Il avait passé la nuit sur un corps. Un corps qui n'appartenait à nul autre que Sebastian Smythe. Si Sebastian était dans son lit alors ça voulait dire que...Il baissa les yeux sur son corps. Rien d'autre qu'un boxer. Oh. De mieux en mieux. Il fouilla dans ses souvenirs, décortiquant tout ce dont il se rappelait de la veille. Une fête entre amis, quelques verres de trop, Kurt et Blaine qui se pelotaient dans un coin de la salle et lui qui partait de la salle. Son dernier souvenir était un escalier et après plus rien. Le vide, le néant, le trou noir. La catastrophe en quelque sorte.

Sebastian l'avait-il récupéré sur le chemin ? Comment avait-il trouvé le mot de passe de sa maison ? Lui avait-il lui-même donné ?

C'est alors qu'il remarqua les tentures du lit. D'un émeraude magnifique et orné de fines lignes argentés. Génial. Alors en plus Sebastian avait réussit à le traîner chez les Serpentards. Il avait été baisé et toute l'école allait être au courant grâce aux langues de vipères qui traînaient par ici. Absolument gé-nial.

Il se tourna vers le rideau et glissa un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur. D'ici il pouvait seulement apercevoir deux lit. Dans l'un d'eux était avachi Puck en compagnie d'une jeune demoiselle de Serdaigle à en juger par une des cravates qui pendait depuis le lit. Le deuxième contenait Hunter Clarington, un des meilleurs amis de celui avec qui il avait passé la nuit. Il tenta de se souvenir de tous les autres Serpentards de leur année et en déduisit qu'il devait aussi y avoir Jesse St-James, Thad Hardwood et...Kurt Hummel bien entendu.

Il n'aurait pu rêver plus délicieuse situation : se réveiller au beau milieu de Serpentards qui ne tarderaient pas à apprendre cette aventure de la bouche d'un Sebastian fier comme un paon. Et il allait subir les regards condescendants de Kurt pour couronner le tout. Il ne voulait pas que Kurt vienne lui donner des leçons de morale alors qu'il ne s'était pas gêné, lui, pour se servir de ses sentiments à ses propres fins. Bon d'accord, Chandler n'était pas si naïf que cela et il avait vu venir le coup. Il aurait pu l'éviter et s'épargner la douleur d'avoir été utilisé ainsi que les rumeurs scabreuses à son sujet. Mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de garder espoir tout du long, il pensait vraiment que Kurt et Blaine avaient rompus pour de bon et il avait tenté sa chance. Qu'y avait-il de mal à cela ?

-Bonjour, chuchota une voix dans sa nuque.

Il ravala un cri d'effroi et fit volte-face. Sebastian était juste derrière lui, appuyé sur un coude. L'immonde salaud lui souriait gentiment, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

-Si tu crois que..., commença-t-il d'une voix étranglé par la rage.

Une main vint se plaquer sur ses lèvres et il grimaça pour se dégager. Mais Sebastian le plaqua contre lui et le maîtrisa en un rien de temps, l'empêchant toujours de parler.

-T'inquiètes pas, tu vas pouvoir crier, râla-t-il tout bas, Laisses-moi deux minutes et tu pourras m'insulter de tous les noms que tu veux...

Il attrapa sa baguette et lança deux sortilèges : un pour verrouiller les rideaux, un pour empêcher les autres élèves d'entendre ce qu'il passait dans l'espace confiné du lit.

-Voilà, tu peux gueuler, lui assura le brun en le relâchant.

Chandler mit aussitôt une bonne distance entre eux, allant s'adosser contre la planche de bois qui terminait le lit.

-Je rêve ! C'est à moi d'avoir honte de m'être fait baiser ! Pas à toi ! Tu devrais être fier, te la péter et raconter à tout le monde que je suis enfin passé dans ton lit, mais non ! Tu m'as harcelé sans relâche pendant des mois et le jour où tu finis par m'avoir tu...Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ?

Sebastian bascula en arrière et laissa échapper le ricanement qu'il réprimait depuis un moment.

-Oh génial, il se marre maintenant, maugréa Chandler en se roulant en boule.

La tête dans les genoux, il se mit a réfléchir à la situation. Il avait en face de lui un Sebastian qui ne voulait pas qu'on apprennes qu'il avait couché avec lui mais qui se tordait de rire quand il venait à en parler. Très logique tout ça.

-Par Merlin, tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?

Il jeta une œillade noire au Serpentard par-dessus son genoux.

-Non, et je ne vois pas ce qui te fais tellement marrer dans le fait d'avoir couché avec moi.

-...Tu as mal au cul ?

Le blond se sentit rougir.

-T'as pas de questions plus intelligentes à me...

Oh. Sous les yeux malicieux de Sebastian (qu'il aille au bûcher) il se mit à réfléchir à cette question gênante mais pas si bête que ça. Discrètement, il remua un peu des hanches pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Puis, il releva des yeux sceptiques sur Sebastian.

-Oh. Alors c'est moi qui t'ai... ?

Ce fut au tour du brun d'ouvrir des yeux de tarsier.

-Jamais de la vie ! Tu penses vraiment que je laisserais un mec bourré me prendre comme ça ?! Bon dieu Chandler réfléchis un peu ! On n'as rien fait !

Il était partagé. A la fois Sebastian semblait sincère mais il était impossible qu'il ait passé la nuit ici sans que...ça n'ait dérapé...

Le Serpentard eut l'air de capter son dilemme car il s'approcha doucement de lui, guettant le moindre mouvement de panique où de peur et prêt à se stopper si il en repérait un. Chandler le laissa venir, après tout que pouvait-il lui faire de plus maintenant ?

Et il découvrit qu'il pouvait se passer encore pleins de choses surprenantes. Comme coller son front contre le sien et l'entourer de ses bras.

-On n'as rien fait, assura-t-il à un Chandler encore pétrifié de surprise, Tu étais bourré, je t'ai ramené ici pour ne pas que tu passe la nuit au milieu du couloir, je t'ai aidé à te changer, on a dormit, point.

-Aidé à me changer ? , lui fit sarcastiquement remarquer Chandler en indiquant le seul habit qui le recouvrait.

Sebastian avisa le boxer avec amusement.

-En fait...Tu ne t'es pas montré très coopératif. J'ai du faire avec, conclut-il avec un sourire qui signifiait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

-Tu ne me dis pas tout, rétorqua le blond, Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Sebastian s'éloigna et Chandler sut qu'il s'apprêtait à lui servir un mensonge. Le brun n'avait jamais été très bon pour mentir, ce qui était une honte quand on était à Serpentard.

-Tu étais mou comme un veracrasse et ne faisait aucun effort pour m'aider. J'en ai eu vite marre et j'ai décidé de juste t'enlever ton jean et ta chemise parce que tu disais qu'ils te gênaient.

Chandler se mordit la lèvre, il ne pouvait le démentir sur ça. Ce pantalon était affreusement serré et il n'aurait pour rien au monde voulut dormir dedans, même ivre mort. Même si Sebastian ne lui disait pas l'entière vérité il ne lui mentait pas non plus...Il ne savait quoi penser de cet échange. Il avait établit le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble et expliqué la cause de sa tenue pour le moins...légère. Mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Sebastian agissait de la sorte. Si il était si bourré que ça, pourquoi ne pas avoir profité de son état pour enfin obtenir ce qu'il voulait depuis si longtemps ? Et si il n'avait pas réussit à coucher avec lui, pourquoi l'avoir laissé dormir dans son lit ?

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir couché avec moi ?

-Et pourquoi je l'aurais fait ?

-Parce que ça fait des mois que tu le veux.

-Ça fait des mois que je veux sortir avec toi. Nuance. Et puis les bourrés ne sont vraiment pas mémorables au lit, les étoiles de mer, très peu pour moi.

Chandler tiqua. Cette phrase avait quelque chose d'étrangement familier.

-Donc est-ce que ça te suffit comme preuve ?

-De quoi ? , balbutia Chandler en reportant son attention sur le beau brun.

Le sourire du Serpentard s'élargit et il frôla son nez du sien dans un geste incroyablement tendre venant de lui. Sebastian était quelqu'un de physique mais il méprisait les petites marques d'affections et les « gerbantes mignardises de couple » comme il le disait si souvent.

-Est-ce que ça te suffit comme preuve ? De ma sincérité ? Ça fait des mois que j'essaye de te séduire et tu crois que ce n'est que pour le sexe. Mais si ça avait été le cas j'en aurais profité cette nuit, tu ne crois pas ? Donc est-ce que tu me crois quand je te dis que je te veux toi et pas ton cul maintenant ? Ne te vexes pas j'aime beaucoup ton cul aussi, il est plutôt joli, bien ferme, bien rond...

-Mais...Si ce n'est pas pour le sexe alors pourquoi veux-tu sortir avec moi ? , le coupa Chandler, incrédule.

Cela parut clouer le bec à Sebastian qui le dévisagea comme si il était fou.

-Et pourquoi ça te paraît si dingue que ça qu'on veuille de toi pour autre chose que tes fesses ? , osa Sebastian, toujours choqué.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Après tout je ne suis qu'un Poufsouffle naïf et excentrique qui parle pour cinq et que la plupart des gens ont honte de côtoyer. A ce que je saches ce n'est le rêve de personne de se traîner un tel boulet en guise de copain. Demande à Kurt.

Sebastian se renfrogna aussitôt à la mention de son camarade de maison.

-Kurt n'est qu'un idiot qui ne sait pas ce qu'il perds en te traitant comme une merde. Par Merlin pourquoi tu ne me prends pas au sérieux quand je te dis que je veux sortir avec toi ?!

-Eh bien déjà la notion de Sebastian Smythe amoureux est très étrange.

-Merci mais ça je l'entends déjà partout où je passe, tu ne m'apprends rien de nouveau...

-J'ai déjà assez de mal à imaginer que tu veuilles coucher avec moi...Alors comment ça serait possible que...Que tu veuilles sortir avec un truc comme moi ?! Je ne suis pas sexy, je suis assommant, je suis le stéréotype même du gay ce que tu déteste particulièrement et je...Hmph !

Il perdit pied dès l'instant où les lèvres chaudes se collèrent au siennes. Il ne pouvait pas se mentir, il aimait beaucoup Sebastian, en réalité Kurt n'avait été qu'un moyen d'oublier ce stupide béguin. Parce qu'elles étaient les possibilités pour que Sebastian ait de véritables sentiments pour lui ? Les chances approchaient le néant à son avis.

Mais alors que les lèvres tendres se pressaient contre sa propre bouche, il se prit à espérer. Il pouvait sûrement lui donner sa chance. Après tout pourquoi en ferait-il autant pour un simple coup d'un soir. Quelque part au fond de lui, une petite voix lui disait que ça valait le risque. Et qu'il s'en voudrait toute sa vie de ne pas avoir tenté sa chance. Qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir mis Sebastian Smythe à genoux à part lui ? N'était-ce pas une raison suffisante pour placer un peu de foi en cette relation ?

-Et j'aime ça, susurra Sebastian contre sa bouche, J'aime ta maladresse...

Un autre baiser pour lui rougir les lèvres.

-...T'écouter parler pendant des heures...

Un second pour faire tressauter sa mâchoire.

-Et je n'en ai rien à carrer que tu ai l'air aussi gay qu'un foc. Je...te...veux.

Chaque syllabes ponctuée d'un baiser résonna dans sa tête et il oublia toute retenue, se laissant fondre dans l'échange.

-Laisses-moi faire les choses comme il faut et je te prouverais que je suis digne de toi, fit le brun en s'écartant.

Chandler hocha la tête, trop confus et hors d'haleine pour s'exprimer correctement.

Oh oui, il le laisserait prouver tout ce qu'il voudrait. Il n'allait pas dédaigner quelques exploits romantiques. Car, venant de Sebastian, des rendez-vous pouvaient être considérés comme de véritables épreuves de bravoure.

-Le week-end prochain à Pré-au-lard ?

-Parfait, souffla Chandler, Mais ne crois pas que c'est gagné Smythe, je ne suis pas un mec facile.

-Je m'en doutes, ricana le Serpentard.

Et pour mieux se décrédibiliser, Chandler ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de fondre sur ses lèvres. Au diable la dignité, c'était bien trop bon pour être gâché.

Merlin seul savait depuis combien de temps il était épris de Sebastian et depuis combien de temps il priait pour que cette passion soit réciproque. Maintenant qu'on avait entendu ses prières, il n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

-Woah cette gueule de bois. Eh les mecs il est quelle heure ?

Les deux se figèrent en entendant Puck grogner.

-Tu as raison Puckerman, crie plus fort, je suis sûr que c'est le remède le plus efficace contre le mal de crâne, ironisa la voix de Thad.

-Oh mon dieu, déjà 11 heures ? , s'épouvanta Kurt, Je devais retrouver...

-Blaine, on le sait tous Porcelaine, marmonna Jesse, Attends...11 heures ?!

-Putain de merde, Robyn va me tuer ! , s'étrangla Hunter.

En quelques minutes ce fut l'effervescence dans le dortoir.

-Et Sebastian ? , s'enquit Hunter.

-Il a bloqué les rideaux, l'informa Puckerman, Je penses que la pêche a été bonne hier soir.

Chandler haussa un sourcil mais Sebastian attrapa son menton dans sa paume avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

-Je confirmes. Miraculeuse.

-Ce n'est pas avec des flatteries que tu m'achèteras suricate.

Sebastian fit la moue, il détestait réellement tous ces surnoms que Kurt était si bon à inventer.

-Bah laissez-le, fit ce dernier, Ça lui apprendras à baiser tous les soirs.

-Tu exagères, intervint Thad, Il se tient tranquille depuis qu'il fait la cour à Chandler.

-Faire la cour ? Mais tu sors de quelle époque Hardwood ?! , fit Puck, Pas étonnant que tu ne choppes jamais personne.

-En tout cas il a raison, Sebastian n'as jamais été aussi proche de l'abstinence depuis qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il avait ses chances avec Chandler.

-Chances qui vont bientôt se réduire, persifla Kurt.

-Oh pitié Hummel, laisses-les se débrouiller et cesse de jouer à la maquasse, rétorqua Hunter, toujours prêt à défendre Sebastian, Ce sont des grands garçons qui savent ce qu'il font. Si ils ont besoin d'un chaperon ils te sonneront.

-Et puis Chandler se défends plutôt bien tout seul, admit Thad.

-Il le rend Sebastian complètement barge tu veux dire ?! , se récria Puck, Six mois à lui tourner autour et pas une seule aventure. Ce mec tient Sebastian par le bout de la queue.

-Bon on peut arrêter de déblatérer sur la vie sexuelle ô combien fascinante de Smythe ? , grinça Kurt.

-Faut pas te plaindre, c'est toi qui a remis le sujet sur le tapis.

Chandler reporta son attention sur Sebastian qui le fuyait du regard, légèrement gêné.

-De vrais gonzesses dites-moi, sourit le blond, Mais c'était très...instructif.

-En tout cas tu n'es pas prêt de partir de là, ricana Sebastian en lui faisant de nouveau face, Le temps que ces dames se fassent belle et quitte le dortoir...Il y en a pour une bonne demi-heure, surtout avec Hummel.

-Et comment pourrais-t-on s'occuper en attendant ? , s'enquit Chandler, la mine faussement innocente.

Un sourire carnassier fendit le visage de Sebastian et il se pencha de Chandler, très près, beaucoup trop près pour que le Poufsouffle puisse résister.

-J'ai ma petite idée...

Et, pendant que les autres se chamaillaient comme des chiffonnières pour décider si, oui où non, Sebastian avait le droit de courtiser Chandler, les deux intéressés sautaient à pieds joints dans une relation plutôt bancale et encore à l'essai, mais si prometteuse.


End file.
